


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: #Fluffy #ReyStarWars #LeiaOrgana #starwarsthelastjedi #smut, #kiss, #romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This inspiration struck me while writing my other work about Rey and Leia (Dark Rey in Chains) this will probably be a few chapters.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re jealous of Admiral Holdo?” I stopped training in the forest once I saw Kylo in his room. Deep down I needed to figure out how to shut off my mind. “Leave,” I softly demanded. “Is it because she’s in a higher ranking than you or because she has something you want?” I stopped running in her tracks.  
There’s no way he could have known about my feelings toward Leia.  
“The Admiral seems to be getting awfully close to The General.”  
I stopped training before Kylo could have broken into my mind any further.  
I walked up to Leia in the command center needing her training more. “General?”

I sensed someone behind me but didn’t even bother to turn around. “Jealousy will get you nowhere Rey,”  
I muttered surprised by my own comment. All day Rey’s energy had been overwhelming my mind making it hard to focus during meetings.  
She just looked at me with a blank stare “How?” I pulled her into a corner “I am force-sensitive dear,” I said becoming a little irritable around her.  
“Now what do you want? I need to get back to work.”  
“If you’re force-sensitive get your son out of my head. There’s only one person I want in my head.” She whispered taking a step close to me. She wrapped an arm around my waist.  
Once she saw the look on my face she added a please at the end of that sentence. Now it was my turn to ask “H-How,”  
She waited while people past us.  
“I’m guessing Snoke has something to do with it.”  
I held in a gasp. The way her fingers felt against my waist sent shivers down my spine. “Rey,” “He’s distracting me,”  
She almost pleaded. “I’ll do my best.” I said reaching up to caress her slender cheek.  
“Rey?” “Hmm?” “Holdo and I we’re just..” The way The Young Jedi looked into my eyes just now did wonders to my body. “Stop looking at me like that,”  
Rey smiled almost seductively “Sorry, Master.” She pulled away allowing me to breathe.  
“I’m not your master but I’ll help you.” “You we’re saying about Holdo?”  
“We’re just friends,”  
I glanced at Rey I worried that my words were too clear for Rey to hear. ‘She’s not the one I’m looking at,’  
Rey turned around, nearly collapsing on the spot. “Go back to your Speeder, Jedi.” Rey opened her mouth to almost to protest but stopped herself watching me walk closer. “That’s a command.”  
I watched Rey’s cheeks grow dark red. She was adorable I thought as I watched her walked away.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated, :) not sure where this is going yet.

As I busied myself with work on my speeder in the X-Wing, Kylo didn’t appear in my mind.   
My hands wrapped around a tool to fix a dent in a chair. As much as I tried to distract myself I felt mind drift back to Leia, and the way her hand caressed my cheek. 

At lunch Holdo walks over to me and Finn. “I hear Leia, I mean The General is going to show you the ways of the force?” She hisses causing a few people to look.   
“What?” Finn asks confused.   
“So what if she is? Are you afraid you won’t be around her so much?” Rey stood up not knowing what got into her. Finn day there shaking his head. “Um this is a girl thing obviously I’m gonna go.” He left the two standing there. Holdo looked at her surprised, before Rey could say anything else she walked out of the dining hall; feeling her hands tingling. 

I glanced up from my data pad feeling a shift in the force. “Rey,” I muttered rubbing my eyes. “What?”   
A voice said behind me belonging to her own. “How’d you do that?”  
“I sensed you wanted me here.” Rey shrugged.   
“Listen Rey you have a touch of darkness in you and I don’t want to train you if you’re going to get tempted by the dark side.” Rey looked at me before I continued. “Your jealousy consumes you and if that becomes stronger then...” I watched the glass she held in her hand smash “Then I turn to the dark side I know I’ve heard that before,” Rey muttered. My eyebrows raised as I watched the glass fall to the floor. “I’m sorry,” She said bending down to clean it up. “But...” Rey softly said softly. “But? There’s a but?” I ask softly watching Rey move closer to me. “If you’re so sensitive to the dark side,” Rey seemed careful with her words before continuing. “Why help me?”   
Unknowingly I let her take another step closer to me and she gave me that same look like she did back at the command center. The look that made me go weak.   
“You’re special,” I said letting her close the gap between us since no one was around. “If it wasn’t me?”   
“Don’t put me in that position Rey,” I whispered beginning to tremble softly. Never has anyone spoken to me before but Rey’s words were beginning to have an affect on me.   
A noise outside caused me to pull back “I’d say no,” But when Rey lingered at the door she gave me a knowing look that sent shivers down to my spine. “This conversation isn’t over. Come back here after dinner.” I said. “Of course, Master.”   
“Rey!” I called after her but she was already gone. 

“Falling for her huh?” Holdo’s voice startled me from my thoughts. “Say one word to anyone and I’ll break your arm so fast, you can’t think.” Leia said. “I tried to work it out with her but she’s young and she’s stubborn,”  
“I know,” I finish up the job j was doing and Holdo stops me. “Can you really do this? Train Rey it’s going to be a lot of work.” I watched Holdo look around the center “Along with trying to win a battle.” “I can. As crazy as it seems it might be a distraction.” I said heading out to my quarters. 

That night the base calms down and Rey meets me in the same spot. She’s wearing just a grey shirt and black pants this time. Heaven help me is she the to not to kill me? I thought. She glanced up at me with a smile and her lip caught between her teeth. “What?” “Thank you for your thoughts,”   
I groaned inwardly “We really need to work on that mind force of yours,” I said sitting down.   
She took my hand, instantly I felt a spark that shouldn’t have been there. “To answer your question I was dressing a little differently.” I sighed.   
“What’re all these texts for?” “Reinterpret them for me or try to.” We spent half the night deciphering the same texts over and over. I kept getting tired. Once in a while Rey’s hand brushed with mine as she flipped the page, sending my nerves on edge. 

At the end of the night when it was late and I gathered the books in her hand Rey looked at me as if she wanted to tell me something. “What is it?” I asked. She brushed my hair to the side as she leaned in to kiss my cheek. “Thank you, General.”   
She said. I couldn’t help myself but to get lost in her eyes. “You’re doing it again Rey,”   
Another jolt of energy went through my body as Rey touched my waist “Do you know how beautiful you are Leia?” The sound of my name off her lips did something to me. “Rey,” “Goodnight,” That was all she left me with, nothing more. I was as if she was teasing me. I didn’t mind a little foreplay but with Rey, it was driving me crazy.


	3. Your Ass Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short but you all know the drill by know.  
> Reviews appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this become a Rey/Leia/Amilyn fic ?? Vote in comments

I watch Leia give the briefing trying not to get jealous of Amilyn, getting close to her. My mind drifts to last night when Leia thought me the scripts and we had our moment. I wondered if that would happen again. “We need to take down the First Order in a way that’s as organized as possible.” Leia said, suddenly I loved how much she was in command. “You really think that’s going to work?” Amilyn cut in. They always did this until they came to a solution. A sigh escaped my mouth as I sat down.  
Briefly I let jealousy take over and wanted to be in Amilyn’s spot, so close to Leia, just to feel her breath against my lips. “Rey one of the speeders caught fire.” Poe said snapping me out of my thoughts. ‘Now’s your chance.’ I wasn’t sure if it was Rey’s thought or Leia’s.  
I stood up clearing my throat. “General I have to go.” “Reason? We’re in the middle of a briefing.” I felt my breathing catch in my throat as Leia takes a step closer to me in front of everyone. “A speeder‘s on fire.” “Dameron can take care of that for you.” “I thought I was part of the crew?” I argued back taking a step forwarding giving Leia a look of irritation. “Your ass is mine,” I heard those thoughts from Leia loud and clear.  
I felt my cheeks growing red as she looked into my eyes. “Okay let’s get back to finishing this up.” Amilyn said.  
Reluctantly I sat down ignoring the few curious stares from people.  
‘Curious.’ ‘I’d rather not do this right now.’ ‘My mother has you wrapped around her finger.’ ‘You have no idea.’ I froze when I saw Kylo’s face.  
I said nothing, trying to focus on Leia’s words. “Alright go back to your stations.”  
‘You didn’t just say that!’ “Rey? Did you hear me?” “What?” I was brought back to attention when Leia was standing in front of me. “S-Sorry.” She gripped my elbow and dragged me into a dark corner. “What the hell was that earlier?!” “There was a fire I thought I should control it.” “Never disobey me like that again.” “I’m sorry, General.” Leia frowned “You didn’t try to call me Master.” She gently took my hand brushing her hand over my rough knuckles. “Everything okay?”  
“Kylo’s invading my head Leia.” Her expression became more solemn. In an un Leia like manner she pulled me into her arms. “Leia?” She said nothing but continued to stroke my hair softly. I melted into her warm arms, nestling my face in her throat.  
“Come to my quarters later.” Leia pauses before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. “Your ass is still mine.”  
My heart raced reluctantly pulling out of the embrace.  
“As you were.” I frowned thinking for a minute she was talking to me but there were Resistance Members looking at us.  
“See you later.” I whispered tracing my hand down her side watching her shiver. “I like the reaction I have on you.” “Leave Rey.” Leia said in a low voice, but her eyes had a hint of excitement in them.


	4. Confused

Rey went to sleep and left you to your thoughts. After you put your maps aside, and data pad. “Do you have a plan?” You look up seeing Amilyn standing there with a knowing look on her face. “Been eavesdropping have you?”   
“Couldn’t help myself. What the hell are you doing Leia? She’s...” You spun around, slightly offended by Amilyn’s comment. “She’s what?” “Insanely young.” You snickered shutting the desk door and stopped by Amilyn on your way out. “Didn’t stop you with all the young people you slept with over the years I’ve known you did it?”   
Amilyn opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. “I thought so. Goodnight Admiral,” I squeezed her friends hand softly.  
“I’m jealous,” The Admiral finally admitted leaving you standing there with a mouth half open.   
Before you could say another word Amilyn walked away. 

Thirty-Minutes late Rey knocked on my door. “Sorry General I didn’t know if you still wanted me to come.”  
“I’m glad you did,” you watched Rey shut the door. “Amilyn’s jealous,”   
you took a step closer to Rey noticing she was wearing a black tank top and pants.   
“Of?” “Us. Me and how I’ve been acting.” Rey frowned. “But I haven’t,”   
“Oh Rey you really aren’t that innocent are you?”   
You blurt out in an un-princess like way, causing your apprentice to smirk.   
“I know what’s been going on, I didn’t think it was obvious to others.” She finally said taking a step forward making your heart race more frantically. “Well it is to Amilyn,”  
Rey arched an eyebrow as she boldly placed a hand on your waist. “Would you like to add her into this situation General?” She whispered in a low voice, and you could feel her hot breath against your ear.   
“Rey,” you warned.   
You let Rey take another step close to me and felt her smile slowly against my neck “I’m sure she could give me some insights on this too, after all I’m young.” Softly Rey plants a kiss under your ear sending shivers to your spine and your loaded with sensations both mental and physical you never thought you’d feel ever again. Briefly you wondered if she over heard the conversation earlier since she was force-sensitive. “Rey?”   
“Hmm?” You held in a sigh as another kiss landed on my earlobe “Did you hear my conversation with Amilyn today?” “It’s a possibility. When The Admiral vents to herself her thoughts are pretty loud,” Rey complained which you thought was adorable.   
“You’re opposite of him,” At those words Rey froze. “Who, Han?” you gently pulled her close. “You haven’t disrespected my wishes and tried to kiss me like he did. This, this that we have going I like it a lot.” Rey blushed at the compliment or what she thought was one. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?” You nod softly leaning up to kiss her cheek. 

“Goodnight then, My Master.” Rey said but you pull her body closer to you. “I never said I wanted you to leave.” You rub your hands up and down Rey’s middle and lower back, resting your chin against her shoulder.   
This was new to Rey but she grabbed her hair and you could feel her breasts press against my collarbones, her ragged unsteady breathing against my ear nearly added to my arousal. “Rey,”  
I whimpered needing more. She breathed in heavily before kissing my neck and down my jawline. The electricity shot to my groin.   
“I think it’s too much for now,” She whispered against your ear. “Rey I...” “It’s not you Master,”   
“Is it Amilyn?” You didn’t want her to pull away and break this powerful embrace. “No I haven’t felt like this before,”  
With that comment ringing in your ear she kissed your cheek softly before walking out the door, leaving you completely flustered.


End file.
